


Ao

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, LETS HAVE SOME PAIN, abi - Freeform, help them, idk - Freeform, sad seiryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Seiryuu Ao has trouble moving on





	

“I'm sorry for leaving you alone,” whispered Ao.   
The poor was crying all by himself. Ao was a mere ghost now, something blocked him from going to the heavens. Was it this boy?   
The thing that hurt him the most, was when the boy disobeyed. Using his power to take out the army and forcing the people to move was the most impulsive thing he’s done.   
Ao followed him close, he didn't know why, just a longing to help the boy. To at least be there, even if the boy didn't know. It was the boy’s thirteenth year.  
Ao felt his presence start to fade. He had wandered for too long. The heavens were calling him, but it was an injustice to leave the boy.   
“Seiryuu Ao,” a voice called.   
He turned to see another spirit, a feminine looking man. Another seiryuu his hair was half up and half down. He had an elegant robe on and cried himself with pride, pride that had been lost between the generations.   
“Who the hell-” Ao spat.   
“Calm down, Ao. I am seiryuu Abi. The first seiryuu, I've came to take you home,” the man held out a hand.   
Ao took a step back and shook his head, “I can't! He’ll be alone!”  
Abi sighed, “Not for long, The new king has been born. They will free him from solitude.”   
Ao crossed his arms, “Then I’ll stay until the no good king comes. I'm not putting my faith in a man that kept us waiting.”  
Abi huffed, they both looked over at the boy. It had started raining.  
“He's going to get sick,” Ao muttered.  
“They boy has no idea you are here. No purpose to dwell here.”  
Ao clenched his fists, anger overcame him, “How can you be so calm? Don't you see how that treat us? Aren't you infuriated? They isolate us and treat us as monsters! The boy's own mother hated him so much that she killed herself!”   
Abi looked down to see a small squirrel studying them. Animals are more untuned to spirits than people, so it didn't surprise either of them to find the small squirrel run up and try to touch them, which didn't work.   
Abi looked guilty, a pained look, “Please understand. I never meant for this to happen.”   
Ao felt the fight go out of him. He was tired.   
Abi bent down to the small animal, “Can you watch over that boy for us? He is awfully kind.”   
The small animal scampered over to the boy. They were both soaked. The boy looked around and picked up a small leaf, putting it over the squirrel.   
The boy seemed to think for a moment, “Ao?”   
Seiryuu Ao stepped forward, “Can he… see me?”   
Abi shook his head.   
The boy held out a hand and the squirrel climbed up his arm. The boy gave a small smile, “Come on, Ao, let's go home.”   
The boy ran off towards the caves.   
Abi held out his hand, “Yes, let's go home.”   
Ao sighed, “Are you sure the king is coming for him?”   
Nodding, Abi tried to give him a smile, it was awkward like he wasn't used to smiling. Must be a seiryuu thing.   
“Fine.”


End file.
